


Burn on a Catholic Flame

by tessykins



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Catholic Character, M/M, Religious Themes & References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-08
Updated: 2007-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Sunday mornings, Peter goes to church. Claude watches, naked in their bed, as Peter showers and combs his hair, puts on his best suit. Lastly, Peter fastens a gold chain with a dangling cross around his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn on a Catholic Flame

**Author's Note:**

> This story assumes that Peter Petrelli was a nice Catholic boy before he met Claude. Title is lyrics by I Am Kloot in "From Your Favorite Sky".

On Sunday mornings, Peter goes to church. Claude watches, naked in their bed, as Peter showers and combs his hair, puts on his best suit. Lastly, Peter fastens a gold chain with a dangling cross around his neck.

“Come back to bed, Pete.” Claude grins; he can think of better uses for a Sunday morning than sitting in church. He reaches out and catches Peter’s wrist, yanking him into the bed and on top of him. Claude tries to pull Peter into a kiss, but the boy resists.

Peter cups a hand over the cross around his neck. “Not while I’m wearing this.”

Claude’s narrow in anger and he flips Peter over and pins him to the bed. “You think this is wrong, mate? What I do to ya, what ya do to me: that’s wrong, is it?”

Peter turns his head, unable to meet Claude’s eyes. “Abomination,” he says quietly.

Claude lets go of Peter’s wrists and sits up. He’s been called that word plenty of times; hearing it on Peter’s lips makes him want to hit the boy, kiss him, kill him. “So why are ya still doing this with me, if it’s so terrible?”

Peter sits up and leans his head against Claude’s shoulder, ignoring the way the invisible man tenses at his touch. “Because I can’t live without it. Without you.”  



End file.
